HURT ROAD
by Straydivarius
Summary: Banyak kenangan indah yang aku lalui bersama Woojin, banyak sekali hingga aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghitungnya. Semua kenangan itu tersimpan di dalam jalan setapak milikku, dengan representasi bunga aster putih, yang artinya kesabaran. TAGS: KIM WOOJIN, BANG CHAN, WOOCHAN, STRAY KIDS, BOYS LOVE


**_3rd story: BANG CHAN X KIM WOOJIN_**

 ** _BUTTERFLY KISS PROUDLY PRESENTS:_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _A SONG FICT INSPIRED BY DAY6 - HURT ROAD_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _How many times a day will my tears swell up?_**

 ** _Even though I try to count I can't_ _._**

 ** _Because I'm always trying to hold the tears in_ _._**

Hari ini, entah hari yang ke sekian kalinya aku menangis, padahal aku sendiri telah berjanji pada kamu untuk tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku memang cengeng, seperti bayi besar, _kamu_ sering bilang demikian. Tapi sekuat apa pun aku menahannya, air mata sialan itu pasti akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang terjadi, jadi aku tidak perlu menangis, tapi buktinya? Aku hanya bisa menangis seharian tanpa kamu di sisiku.

Rindu? Ya. Kamu sangat berharga bagiku, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh. Dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya selain dengan air mata, maafkan aku.

Mungkin jika kamu menemukanku menangis lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kamu akan mengelus rambutku dengan halus lalu membisikan kata-kata andalanmu.

"Chan, kamu boleh menangis untuk meluapkan apa yang tidak bisa kamu katakan. Seorang lelaki juga masih punya perasaan walau hatinya sekeras baja sekali pun. tapi setelahnya kamu harus berjanji padaku untuk jadi lebih kuat. Aku tahu kamu bisa melakukannya."

Ya, aku rindu sosok itu, sosok yang selalu mendampingiku, bahkan ketika aku ditinju oleh kerasnya kehidupan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Sosoknya yang selalu membuatku nyaman, adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Tidak, _dia_ bukan kedua orang tua ku, tapi Woojin, nama lengkapnya Kim Woojin, sosok pria manis yang selalu ada di dalam hati ku.

Kamu tahu? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku menyesalinya. Tapi penyesalan tidak akan pernah mengubah apa pun. Maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sering menangis untul hal-hal kecil, dan yang kamu lakukan hanya duduk diam di pojok kelas sambil menghitung berapa kali aku menangis dalam sehari. Kamu bahkan menulisnya di buku catatan kecil.

"Kenapa kamu gampang sekali mengeluarkan air mata, Chan?" kamu bertanya, waktu itu kita belum pernah kenalan tapi kamu sudah mengetahui namaku. Aku yang malu dengan terburu-buru menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabku sambil sesenggukan. Aku bisa melihat kamu tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil. Ketika kamu membukanya, aku terkejut karena banyak sekali sekumpulan lidi yang kamu tulis untuk menghitung berapa kali aku menangis. Di atasnya kamu memberi judul _'jadwal tangisan Bang Chan.'_

"Jika kamu tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak masalah jika menangis. Lelaki juga boleh menangis, Chan."

Ya, memang. Tapi aku merasa malu karena kamu terlalu rajin untuk menghitung semuanya. Maksud ku, siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan menghitung berapa kali aku menangis dalam sehari, hanya kamu.

"Aku Kim Woojin, kita bisa jadi teman kalau kamu mau, dan aku tidak akan menghitung berapa kali kamu menangis kalau kita jadi teman, Chan."

Dan ketika kamu menyebutkan nama lengkap dengan senyuman manis, aku tahu bahwa aku harus menjadi temanmu.

Tidak sadar setelah hari itu, kita semakin dekat, bahkan seolah aku selalu membutuhkanmu ketika aku mempunyai masa sulit. Kamu yang selalu setia mendengar tangis dan keluh kesahku, sampai aku berpikir bahwa hidupmu sempurna dan tidak pernah mempunyai masalah.

Aku sering menceritakan hal mulai dari hal-hal sepele yang aku temui hingga masalah berat yang tersimpan di pikiranku. Kamu selalu mendengarkanku dengan senyuman.

 _How am I these days? When you see me I wonder if I look like_

 _I'm okay I don't know what kind of expressions I'm doing these days._

Suatu hari nanti-entah kapan, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin sekali melepas rindu yang memenuhi rongga dadaku, rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Aku ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana rasanya sakit karena menahan rindu, akan ku ceritakan semuanya hingga bibirku kering, dengan begitu kamu akan meberikanku segelas teh kembang sepatu- _hibiscus_ -kesukaanku. Aku ingin mengetahui kabarmu setelah sekian lama aku tidak berjumpa dengamu. Suatu hari nanti-entah kapan, aku ingin sekali melihatmu, mungkin untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

Aku penasaran dengan diriku sendiri di matamu. Apakah aku masih terlihat sama di mata mu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Apakah aku masih menjadi Bang Chan yang menjadi bayi besar di matamu?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chan?"

Jika kamu bertemu denganku, kamu selalu memastikan bagaimana kabarku. Kamu selalu bertanya hal itu meski kita kembali berjumpa keesokan harinya di kelas yang sama. Aku selalu merindukan itu keluar dari bibirmu, tentu lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang membuat kelopak matamu terlihat menghilang.

"Aku baik, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar meski aku harus bertahan sedikit lagi."

Iya, kabar ku selalu baik jika kamu bertanya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketika aku mendapat saran bijaksana dari kamu setelah dua jam aku menangis di rumahmu, Woojin. Aku selalu bingung bagaimana kamu bisa hidup dengan senyuman selalu terpatri di bibirmu. Maksudku, itu bagus karena aku menyukainya, dan semua orang suka denganmu tentu karena senyum manis yang selalu melengkapi wajahmu. Seolah membawa energi positif ke setiap orang yang merasa bahwa harinya menjadi abu-abu bahkan ketika hari baru dimulai, seperti diriku contohnya.

Tapi itu dulu. Bagaimana kabar aku hari ini? Bagaimana keadaanku tanpa kamu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkannya.

Woojin pernah bilang bahwa aku boleh saja menangis jika aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan ya, aku masih saja menangis. Aku harap kamu ada di sini untuk menemaniku. Aku berharap kamu ada di sini untuk menghentikan air mataku.

Woojin, aku harap kamu di sini.

 ** _If I were you I would hug myself without a word_**

 ** _If you were me You would cry in my embrace_ _._**

Betapa hampanya diriku sekarang, tanpa kamu, Woojin. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa di balik senyuman itu, kamu juga menyimpan segores luka. Luka yang menyakitkan dan cukup dalam, tapi kamu memilih untuk menyimpannya sendirian, tanpa ada siapa pun yang tahu. Bahkan kamu menyimpannya dari aku.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Chan. Tidak perlu cemas."_

 _"Aku selalu baik, bagaimana denganmu, Chan?"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjadi lebih baik hari ini, Chan. Aku senang."_

 _"Selagi aku masih bisa menghembuskan nafas, aku baik-baik saja. Percaya lah."_

Iya, hanya itu yang selalu kamu katakan dan aku selalu percaya bahwa kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang mengobati lukamu, iya kan, Woojin? Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi sekuat itu.

Suatu hari, ketika kamu jatuh tersungkur karena bermain basket dan kakimu terkilir, kamu tetap bangun dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chan. Hanya sedikit sakit di bagian pergelangan kaki."

"Tapi kamu juga mimisan, Woojin. Apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja?" oke, ini aneh karena aku bisa melihat Woojin dengan cepat mengelap hidungnya dengan kasar. Punggung tangannya jadi ternoda darah.

"Jangan begitu! Itu akan membuatnya semakin parah. Bagaimana kamu bisa menahannya? Aku akan membawamu ke UKS."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku berdiri, Chan." Dan setibanya kita di ruang UKS, kamu masih sempat bercanda tentang kakimu. Kamu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku menahan tangis karena cemas, aku takut hal buruk terjadi padamu, Woojin. Tapi kamu bahkan bisa tertawa bangga sambil menceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa menghindari lawan hanya dengan tumpuan satu kaki, yang bahkan membuatmu jatuh tersungkur pada akhirnya. Kamu tidak sadar bahwa aku di sini menahan tangis hanya karena melihat pergelangan kakimu dibalut kasa dan juga hidungmu yang disumpal tisu, dan darahmu ada di keduanya.

Atau, suatu hari ketika ayahmu jatuh sakit, sosok yang paling kamu banggakan dalam hidupmu. Kamu tidak menangis, walau pada akhirnya Tuhan lebih sayang pada ayahmu. Semua keluarga berduka, hanya kamu yang terlihat tegar seperti batu karang. Yang kamu lakukan hanya diam terpaku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Woojin, kamu bisa menangis sekarang. Jangan ditahan, kamu selalu mengatakannya padaku."

"Selagi aku bisa menghembuskan nafas, aku baik-baik saja. Percaya lah."

Tidak ada senyum saat pemakaman ayah mu, pun tidak ada tangisan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, dan itu tergambar jelas dengan raut wajahmu yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kamu hanya diam, dan memandangi ayahmu yang tertidur damai di dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Jika itu yang kamu mau. Atau kamu bisa menggenggam tanganku, Woojin."  
Hari itu, Kamu menggenggam tanganku dengan amat kencang, seolah mengalirkan semua kesedihan yang ada di dalam hati mu. Itu berhasil, hari itu aku yang menangis. Tapi bedanya, Woojin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tangisanku.

Mungkin, jika suatu hari aku terlahir menjadi dirimu, aku hanya bisa memeluk diriku sendiri tanpa kata-kata. Aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedih hanya karena lukamu. Aku tahu betul, Kim Woojin.

Atau jika kamu menjadi diriku, kamu akan menangis di dalam pelukanku. Semua masalah menjadi berat sesuai dengan porsinya masing-masing, dan aku tahu. Untuk itu aku akan membiarkanmu menangis di dalam pelukanku, seperti yang biasa kamu lakukan. Hidup ini terlalu keras untuk seorang Kim Woojin yang selalu berpikir positif.

 ** _You knew and I knew this is not an easy road_**

 ** _It's not that you and I didn't know_**

 ** _That not many flowers bloom on this road_ _._**

Kim Woojin, seorang pemuda manis yang ku kenal selalu tersenyum, bahkan ketika dia tahu bahwa dia harus melalui jalan yang tidak mudah di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak, ini bukan tentang apa yang aku dan kamu ketahui. Ini hanya tentang bagaimana dirimu yang selalu membiarkan hidup berlaku tidak adil, dan yang kamu lakukan hanya tersenyum.

Aku ingin sekali bisa sepertimu, Woojin. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kamu harus mencoba belajar lebih giat lagi. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya, Chan."

"Tapi untuk tes masuk ke universitas yang orang tuaku mau itu susah, aku tidak bisa melampaui rata-rata nilainya."

"Kamu pasti bisa-"

"Tidak, Woojin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, itu membuatku tertekan. Ini tidak adil."

Waktu itu, ketika aku merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil. Kenapa aku harus menjalani apa yang orang tuaku mau di saat aku sendiri yang akan menjalaninya. Ini hidupku, tidak bisa kah aku memilih jalan setapak milikku sendiri? Aku depresi, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil. Semuanya tidak adil, termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa menemui orang tuamu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini bersama-sama. Orang tuamu pasti akan mengerti."

Semua orang di dunia ini tidak adil, kecuali Kim Woojin. Dia adalah dunia baru yang aku punya.

Woojin pernah bilang bahwa setangkai bunga di jalan setapak ibarat kesempatan yang indah yang bisa kita miliki, itu hadiah pemberian dari Tuhan dan kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Untuk itu aku bebas memilih jalan setapak milikku sendiri.

Mungkin sebagian orang dihadiahkan berkat berupa banyaknya bunga yang mekar di jalan hidupnya, tapi sepertinya tidak denganku. Aku terbiasa melewati jalan yang sulit, penuh dengan kerikil dan juga batu besar, bahkan aku rasa tidak ada setangkai bunga pun yang tumbuh. Aku bisa merasakannya karena setiap hari, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah sampai di ujung perjalananku. Aku muak, aku benci, aku merasa gagal, dan aku benci diriku sendiri. Untuk itu kamu datang dan menemaniku berjalan.

Tidak banyak bunga yang mekar di jalan setapak milikku, tapi semenjak kamu hadir, satu per satu bunga-bunga indah bermekaran, sebagai tebusannya, jalan setapak milikmu yang menjadi sulit dan penuh rintangan. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, maafkan aku.

 _"Woojin, maafkan aku."_

 ** _The flowers that are seen from time to time I didn't know how precious they were_ _._**

 ** _Because they're so beautiful and lovely_ _, Should we stay here?_**

Banyak kenangan indah yang aku lalui bersama Woojin, banyak sekali hingga aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghitungnya. Semua kenangan itu tersimpan di dalam jalan setapak milikku, dengan representasi bunga aster putih, yang artinya kesabaran.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa sejak aku mengenal Woojin, aku bisa merasakan satu per satu setangkai bunga mulai tumbuh di jalan setapak milikku, dan juga di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kesempatan indah dan juga kenangan bahagia muncul ketika Woojin ada di sampingku.

Salah satu kenangan yang paling aku ingat adalah ketika pertama kalinya aku pergi bolos sekolah dengan Woojin, sebelumnya kami berdua memang anak baik di sekolah. Tapi hari itu entah kenapa aku dan Woojin memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kelas. Woojin membawa aku ke tempat kami biasa mengerjakan tugas, yaitu bukit belakang sekolah.

Kami berdua duduk di sana, sambil menjilati es krim cokelat yang Woojin beli.

"Aku baru tahu kalau pemandangan bukit ini lebih indah di pagi hari."

Aku sangat kagum karena aku baru pertama kali melihat pemadangan seindah ini. Sebelumnya kami ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas lalu pulang ke rumah, aku tidak pernah memberikan atensi lebih pada kebun bunga matahari yang ternyata sangat indah jika mekar di pagi hari. Aku rasa kebun itu milik salah satu warga di belakang bukit ini.

"Kamu tahu, Chan?"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Dalam bahasa bunga, bunga matahari itu mempunyai makna rasa kagum." Ujar Woojin sambil menjilat es krim cokelatnya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda manis itu yang masih betah tertuju pada kebun bunga matahari. "Dan bunga matahari selalu bergerak mengikuti arah datangnya cahaya matahari, itu sebabnya dia disebut bunga matahari."

"Dan aku akan memberikan setangkai bunga matahari padamu jika aku punya."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku kagum padamu, Chan. Aku kagum karena kamu selalu bisa bertahan melalui jalan yang sulit."

Terbalik, Woojin. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Bunga-bunga itu indah. Bisakah kita tetap di sini?" tanyaku pelan, alih-alih merespon kata-kata Woojin tadi. Faktanya memang bunga matahari itu sangat indah, aku tidak mau bergerak dari tempat aku duduk.

"Aku juga ingin, tapi sang waktu memaksa kita untuk bergerak. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

Sederhana memang, tapi kenangan itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang paling aku ingat. Kalau perlu akan aku ceritakan pada semua orang.

Aku ingin kembali mengenang itu semua. Aku ingin kembali, dan bertahan. Bisakah kita menghentikan waktu untuk tetap bertahan di sana?

 ** _How are you these days?_**

 ** _When I see you You seem the same as me_ _._**

 ** _You look sad no matter what, these days_ _._**

Hari ini, kamu mengunjungiku, atau aku yang bertemu denganmu? Entah lah aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kamu berada di hadapanku. Kamu ada di sini! Ini seperti mimpi! Bisa kah kita bicara untuk waktu yang lebih lama? Karena rasa rindu ini membuatku sesak.

Oh, ada ayah dan ibuku juga! Tapi aku melihat mereka pergi setelahnya, untuk memastikan hanya ada aku dan Woojin yang bicara.

Aku tidak mau menangis, aku sudah berjanji. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan tangisku. Tapi apa yang aku lihat hari ini? Aku ingin sekali memeluk dan menghapus air matamu. Kim Woojin, aku merindukanmu.

"Chan, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Kamu menangis, ini bukan yang ingin aku lihat ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Hari ini kamu tampak sepertiku, sama persis ketika terakhir kali aku bertatap muka denganmu. Kamu terlihat pucat, sedih, dan murung entah kenapa.

 _"Ada apa, Woojin?"_

 ** _If I were you I would hug myself without a word._**

 ** _If you were me You would cry in my embrace._**

"Chan, aku mendapat diagnosa kanker darah yang menurun dari ayahku, ini kasus langka dan tidak semua orang mendapat diagnosa sepertiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mau memberitahukan ini pada siapa pun termasuk pada kamu. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat."

Ya, Woojin. Kamu memang terlembat. Tolong lain kali jangan peluk dirimu sendiri ketika kamu dalam kondisi terpuruk, tolong jangan merasa bahwa kamu tidak harus membuat orang lain bersedih hanya karena dirimu sendiri. tolong dengarkan apa yang aku bilang sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kamu punya banyak orang-orang yang peduli, kamu punya aku untuk berbagi kesedihan. Kamu sendiri pernah bilang padaku bahwa kita boleh saja menangis ketika kita tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Kamu bisa menangis di dalam pelukanku jika kamu mau. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, ayo kita menangis bersama, Woojin.

"Chan.." aku tidak bisa melihatmu selalu menahan tangis demi tersenyum sepanjang hari. Demi Tuhan, Woojin! Tolong berpura-pura kalau kamu kuat, kamu bukan seorang manusia super. "Mafkan aku."

 ** _You knew and I knew this is not an easy road_ _._**

 ** _It's not that you and I didn't know That not many flowers bloom on this road_ _._**

Kita pernah melewati jalan setapak yang sulit bersama, tapi rasanya hanya aku yang berjalan, sedangkan kamu hanya menahan semua beban yang seharusnya ada di atas pundak ku.

Kita semua berpura-pura tidak tahu waktu itu. Maafkan aku.

Aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja, dan memang faktanya aku merasa sedikit baik-baik saja sejak bertemu dengamu. Hanya sedikit, tidak seluruhnya. Aku sudah mencoba menahan semuanya, tapi aku tidak kuat, tolong maafkan aku.

Aku juga tahu kamu berpura-pura kuat dengan semua senyuman yang sering kamu berikan setiap harinya. Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa membagi luka yang kamu rasakan karena itu hanya akan menambah lukamu, iya kan?

"Chan! Astaga apa yang terjadi?"

"Chan! Tolong bangun! Kamu dengar suaraku, kan?"

"Paman tolong panggil ambulans! Chan dalam kondisi kritis."

Maaf karena hari itu aku membuatmu khawatir. Ketika kamu datang, aku masih sempat minta maaf padamu, mungkin kamu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Paman, bibi, kenapa Chan bisa terbaring di sini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Terakhir kali Chan tidak bilang apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya."

"Bukan, maksudku, kenapa Chan terbaring di kamar jenazah?"

"Kami menyesal, Woojin."

Dan akhirnya, hari itu, saatnya aku harus pergi, aku berhasil membuatmu menjadi Woojin yang sebenarnya. Woojin yang sebenarnya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sedih dan menangis. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku karena aku pergi dengan jalan lain, maafkan aku karena aku lemah dan aku tidak kuat menghadapi semuanya. Kim Woojin, setelah semua itu aku harap kamu bisa menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, tapi jangan pernah memendam rasa sedihmu. Jangan pernah bersembunyi ketika kamu merasa rapuh. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu. Jika kamu rindu, aku akan selalu ada di tempat yang sama.

"Chan, aku harap kamu bisa mendengar ini. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatkanmu. Tolong maafkan aku- _hiks_."

Tidak, Woojin. Jangan menangis karena diriku. Ini pilihanku, aku memilih ujung jalan yang sama sekali tidak berbunga. Ini sudah menjadu takdir ku. Ini salahku ketika aku berada ujung perjalanan, yang aku lihat hanya kebuntuan. Pada akhirnya tidak banyak bunga yang bermekaran di jalan setapak milik ku.

 ** _The flowers that are seen from time to time I didn't know how precious they were_**

 ** _Because they're so beautiful and lovely_ _._**

 ** _Should we stay here_ _?_**

"Woojin, Chan menitipkan ini padamu. Kami menemukannya di laci belajar miliknya. Sepertinya Chan ingin kamu menyimpan surat ini."

Oh iya, aku pernah menulis sesuatu untuk Woojin. Ini sudah kurang lebih lima tahun sejak aku pergi, aku hampir saja melupakannya, untung ada kedua orang tuaku yang mengingatkan. Woojin, ayo baca surat dari aku!

Aku senang mengenalmu Kim Woojin, berbahagia lah di jalan setapak milikmu sendiri, untuk itu kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak bunga bermekaran. Entah itu bunga yang sering kita lihat sebelumnya, atau yang baru saja mekar, tolong rawat bunga-bunga itu dengan baik karena mereka sangat cantik dan berharga. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi bagian dalam kenanganmu, kira-kira akan menjadi bunga apa di dalam hidupmu, ya?

 ** _[Dear, Kim Woojin.]_**

 ** _Aku tahu, aku bersalah._**

 ** _Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan._**

 ** _Aku tahu, aku terus membuatmu cemas dan terus mengeluh hingga kamu tidak sempat menceritakan keluh kesahmu._**

 ** _Kamu terus mengatakan bahwa aku harus kuat dan menghadapi dunia ini dengan senyuman. Namun ketika aku mencobanya, aku semakin tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu._**

 ** _Kamu juga sering mengatakan bahwa aku boleh menangis ketika aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya air mataku telah kering, aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini lagi._**

 ** _Biarlah aku yang menanggung ini semua, asal bukan dirimu. Berjuta kata maaf tidaklah cukup jadi biarlah Tuhan menghapus dosaku padamu bahkan ketika aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf._**

 ** _Aku tau, kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis, namun Aku kembali menangis hanya untuk hari ini._**

 ** _Berharap kamu bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kamu akan menjadi kenangan terindah di dalam hidupku._**

 ** _Tidak masalah jika kamu mengingatku, kemudian tersenyum_.**

" _Hiks_ -Chan, aku merindukanmu."

Jika biasanya aku menangis sambil memeluk Woojin, kali ini Woojin yang memeluk diriku, walau hanya batu nisan salib bertuliskan nama ku yang dipeluknya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, Woojin_."

 **[THE END]**


End file.
